


I don't care when I do

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Highschool crush AU.Rako joined the Student Council and no longer have time to hang out with Rudo, leaving him the only one in the gang who did not have after school activities. As time passes, he tries to overcome his feelings for Rako...





	1. Chapter 1

“What the fuck, why?”

Rudo’s reaction was as sharp as a bark. He sat up, an angry frown forming on his already default grumpy face. He couldn’t understand it. For Karu, sure, he is the hyperactive typethat could not sit still, so he went on to join various sports clubs. For Sui, sure, he was too passive for his own good and was ‘being volunteered’ into the Student Council as the Treasurer, which he luckily found the role fulfilling. 

But for Rako to volunteer  _ himself  _ into the Student Council. Why would he do something as crazy as that? 

“Because your older sister asked me too,” was his plain matter-of-fact reply. “Besides, not having any clubs don’t really sit well on my report card.”

Rudo clicked his tongue, annoyed.  _ Tch _ . With Rako joining a club, now he seemed like the slacker in the class. It’s not his fault. The school didn’t have any interesting clubs.  _ Tch.  _ He clicked his tongue again.  _ What did my sister do to convince this idiot?  _ He decided that he might as well ask.

“Since when were you so concerned about your grades anyway?” Rudo mumbled. “You know that it’s a fucking waste of time and practically cheap labour for a job that’s supposed to be done by the staff of the school.”

“Now now, Rudo,” Rako said. “You’ll make Sui sad with those words. Anyway, Maka-san talked to me and told me that they have use of someone of my skills, so I figured that I might as well help!”

Rudo slumped back onto his desk, silent.  _ This is fucking weird,  _ he thought. The Rako he knows will not be so easily convinced to join a club, let alone something as big as a Student Council. Then again, his sister, Maka, had a strange way of convincing people to join her in her ‘reckless campaigns’. She tried asking him too, when he joined the school, but Rudo refused.

_ Maka-neechan... _

Maka had almost disappeared from his life, save for late evenings, ever since she joined the Student Council before Rudo enrolled into the school. As she grew more popular, eventually becoming the President, she became busier and was sometimes absent at home even on rest days. Since then, Rudo learnt to take care of himself.  _ Fuck.  _ He cursed silently at the past. He knew that he needed to leave the shadow of his sister that he admired eventually, but why is it so hard to let go? 

Eventually, he spent more time with his friends, his STRK gang of the cheery Karu, the quiet Sui and the playboy Rako. But now everything seemed to be falling apart again. Karu is always away either practising or competing in some sports competition. Sui is always away trying to keep tabs of the Student Council’s money, even at home. Now Rako is going away too?  _ Fucking hell, they are all just like Maka-neechan.  _ He wanted to hit something.

“Rudo?” Rako’s voice interrupted his train of thoughts. “It’s almost lunch time. Do you need anything?”

“Hmph.” Rudo could only grunt. He was hungry for some yakisoba, but he didn’t feel like talking to Rako. In fact, he didn’t feel like talking to anyone. He didn’t want to see anyone. He wants to be alone.  _ Fuck them all _ .

“Well, I need to go back to my seat, so I’ll leave the yakisoba bread I bought  _ especially for you _ here!” Rako said before leaving, as Rudo could feel the smirk on his face. 

_ Fucking idiot... _


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed, and the days seemed emptier and emptier. After school, everyone but him goes to their clubrooms. At first, Rudo was going home along, but he ended up bored with nothing to do. On rare occasions, they would meet up together for outings, but that’s about it.

He tried to keep himself occupied. He tried to do model kits, but being an expensive hobby, he could not afford enough of them to occupy his time. He tried to look for a club again that interests him, hoping that he missed one, but concluded that there were none. “How about starting up a club?” Karu suggested. Rudo didn’t like that idea one bit. Just imagining trying to deal with people he doesn’t know already gives him a splitting headache worse than an earthquake. 

In the end, he decided to stay back after school hours, keeping himself occupied by doing and revising homework. For awhile, things become normal again, since all of them ended up ending their activities the same time. Rudo didn’t want to admit it but he was relieved. It turns out things weren’t so bad as he thought it would be.

One day, he waited outside the Student Council. To his surprise, only Sui and a few seemingly familiar students emerged, “Don’t work too late,” Sui said as he bowed his way out and closed the door. 

“Where’s Rako?” Rudo asked. 

“He’s still inside. He’s most probably working late with Maka-sama, so we should get going first.” Sui said. 

Rudo was reluctant to move. “How long will he be in there?” 

Sui shrugged. “As long as they finish their work, I guess. You should know better than I do about what time Maka-sama gets her stuff done.”

Rudo gritted his teeth and followed Sui. He couldn’t wait that long. Why should he? It’s not like they are lovers or anything. “You don’t have to wait for us everyday, you know?” Sui said. “We can always chat online.” He gave a short chuckle at the joke he’s about to say: “On LINE.”

Rudo waved the joke away. “It’s not the same.”

“I guess it isn’t, huh.” 

They walked out of the school compound and into the streets. It was then Rudo realized that something is amiss. “Where’s Karu?” He asked, half expecting a short ponytailed terror charging towards them with a “GUYSSS!!” warcry, brandishing a violently waving arm like a weapon. Instead, it was silent. 

“Karu’s practice periods got extended a little in preparations for a tournament,” Sui explained. “For about a month or so, I think?” 

“How are you coping with that?” Rudo asked. 

“We chat online,” Sui replied.

“It’s not the same,” Rudo repeated.

Sui smiled meekly. “I guess it isn’t, huh.”

The road home felt longer than usual. It felt strange walking home without the noisier Rako and Karu duo. An awkward tension hung in the silence while walking with Sui, who usually keeps to himself. Rudo tried to find a topic. “So, do you know how long will Rako be this busy?” 

Sui sounded a little surprised. “You didn’t know?” He asked. 

_ What? _

“Rako’s vice-president now. He’s helping in the frontline as the face of the Student Council, or something like that. I don’t claim to fully understand Maka-sama’s ideas, but his priority is to-” Sui curled his fingers forming air quotations, the most action he ever saw Sui make, “-‘create a comfortable atmosphere between the council and their related parties’, or so Maka-sama says.” 

Rudo raised his eyebrows. “The students and teachers are on bad terms with my sis?”

“I don’t think that’s the case,” Sui said. “It’s more like she has trouble proposing things to ‘certain’ people, so she asked Rako for help.” 

Rudo pondered at the comment. He never thought the cool and cute Maka would have any trouble talking to people. She always had the kind of optimistic and vibrant energy that made the silliest of plans sound feasible. Even so, he couldn’t deny that Rako has his own way of charming his way to get what he wants, like skipping homework…? Maybe that’s what she’s after…? Rudo couldn’t imagine Maka trying to skip her homework. 

“How is he at work?” Rudo moved on. “Is he enjoying it?”

“To be honest, I had not seen Rako this enthusiastic about any form of work until he joined the Student Council,” Sui’s said. Rudo felt a tinge of disappointment. Some part of him wished that Rako would realize that the Student Council would not be worth his time and quit. A part of him couldn’t believe it, but Sui wasn’t the type to lie about such things. “I don’t think I have seen him upset or anything around Maka-sama. They were always talking about plans and plan and plans and plans, non-stop, and they were always busy executing them.” He gave a wry smile. “We had to stop them before they kill us with paperwork.”

Rudo remained silent. He felt queasy all of a sudden, the kind of small discomfort you would get when you realized you ate something wrong. He wanted to go back in time, but what for? To join the Student Council?  _ It’s a fucking waste of time _ , he thought. What’s so interesting about the Student Council anyway? It’s just boring meetings and paperwork, isn’t it? Rudo thought Rako hated such things.

_ I don’t think I have seen him tired around Maka-sama _ , Sui’s words echoed in his head. He wanted to throw up.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sorry I’m late,” Rako gave an unapologetic smile. Rudo rewarded him with a small kick on his shin. “Ow! Why are you always so mean to me~!” He whined with a smirk, not a single  shed of remorse on his face. 

_ Disgusting _ . Rudo spent weeks trying to ask Rako out for a casual lunch, but he had been elusive, either saying that he’s tired or he needed to meet his sister to discuss ‘the future of the Student Council’. “What do you want to eat?” He asked. 

“Sushi would be nice,” Rako suggested. “The one we usually go since we are poor as hell.”

_ Usually. Not anymore. Why do I even care. People change, moving to greener grass. Why do I care?  _ “Sounds good,” Rudo replied. 

They sat together at the sushi bar, side by side. They would usually take the four-seater but Karu and Sui said that they were busy.  _ Busy dating _ , Rudo finished the statement himself, quietly eating his sushi.  _ Everyone’s busy, but me.  _

“So!” Rako broke the silence. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Do I need a fucking reason to hang out?” Rudo snapped softly, making sure no one else could hear him. “I was bored, that’s all.”  _ Yeah, that’s all.  _ “How’s working with my sister?”

“Oh you wouldn’t believe what it’s like to work with the most popular girl in school,” Rako said, taking a whiff of green tea. “But you should know better, actually. I mean, she’s your sister, after all.”

“No I don’t,” Rudo half-lied. “Tell me about it.”

“Well,” he continued, “she’s nice, charming, very very witty too, I must say. Even I couldn’t bare keep up with her antics.” He gave a laugh. “She does have the year-two sickness, but I think her being a bit strange makes her even more likeable.,”

_ He gave the safe answer,  _ Rudo thought,  _ since she is my sister.  _ “Is that all?” Rudo asked. He knew how practically every guy, and sometimes girl, would love to date Maka. Not only does she have an amiable personality, she is also fashionable and has the face and body to go with it as well. As if that wasn’t enough credentials, she is the President of the Student Council. It wouldn’t be a stretch to think that Rako is after her.

_ In fact, it makes sense.  _ Rudo couldn’t think of a better reason why Rako would so willingly help out the Student Council.  _ Tch. _ He didn’t know what he’s so upset about. Rako is a normal growing boy in puberty. It made sense that he would lust after the most popular girl in school, plus he had the kit to pull it off, and knowing Rako, he wouldn’t let that chance slip by that easily. It is only a bit awkward because it’s his sister.  _ Yeah, there isn’t anything wrong, just a little awkward,  _ he repeated to himself as he chewed on his eel sushi. Somehow it didn’t taste as good as it used to.

It was an uneventful lunch. They chatted a bit, talking about school and stuff, things they would usually talk about, but it somehow seemed so superficial and pointless. Sure, it was nice seeing Rako, but everything seemed to feel detached and distant. They eventually parted ways and Rudo walked home alone, clicking his tongue several times, not certain what he’s annoyed about. 

He reached his house and opened the door. It’s almost evening, and no one’s home, as expected. He sighed.  _ Fucking tired _ . He sat on his bed, the softness doing nothing to ease his uneasiness.  _ Fucking hell.  _ He punched the thin wall beside his bed and the room shook, causing the rattling of keychains on his desk and a model kit to fall from the shelf. “Fuck…” he finally let out and sprawled onto the bed, neverending messy thoughts carrying him to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rudo slurped his instant yakisoba, scrolling through his twitter aimlessly on his desktop. Carelessly taken pictures of Karu and Sui together at a theme park appeared. “I’m going to make Sui faint on the rollercoaster!” One of the captions read.  _ Fucking disgusting,  _ he said but with a small smile. He felt a bit proud of Sui for gathering the courage to confess to Karu, although he was certain that it would work out with Karu. “Aww, they are almost like a couple,” one of the comments wrote.  _ They are literally one _ , Rudo thought. He closed the tab and finished off his yakisoba. 

_ A couple, huh. _

He stared blankly at the wall. The uneasy feeling returned, as if something’s eating him from inside. He closed his eyes, trying to focus but instead that brought him a headache. It felt as if he’s never going to see Rako ever again.  _ That’s so stupid,  _ he thought as he smacked his palm to his forehead repeatedly, trying to ease the headache.  _ The best case is him getting marrying into my family and I get to see him everyday, and the worst case is he gets rejected and we get on with our lives.  _ He frowned. He realized that he doesn’t even know if Rako likes his sister. It might just be Rako being Rako. He decided to ask.

Booting up the LINE app, he hovered around Rako’s icon. Suddenly, a feeling a dread overwhelmed him. What if he said yes? Wouldn’t that be okay? What is he afraid of? His chest tightened at the thought. In that moment, Rudo wasn’t so sure anymore.  _ I’ll ask someone else _ . He hovered his cursor towards Karu.  _ No,  _ he decided in that instant and hovered around Sui and clicked.  _ Sui should know _ , he reaffirmed himself and started typing.

**Rudo:** Yo, how’s the date?

**Sui:** !!! You found out :(

**Rudo:** It’s not a big deal, you guys had fun. 

**Sui:** Yeah. Karu’s terrible though, he forced me on a rollercoaster.

**Sui:** Anyway, what’s up?

Rudo typed and retyped multiple times. He finally gave up, annoyed with himself, and asked.

**Rudo:** Is Rako after my sis?

**Sui:** Erm, I don’t know. Is he? Did you ask him? 

**Rudo:** No.

Rudo paused. Even Sui felt that it was okay to ask. But why did it feel so wrong?

**Rudo:** I should just ask?

**Sui:** Er.

There was a long pause. And then finally:

**Sui:** You have been acting rather strange, Rudo ^^;

_ Tch.  _ He’s starting to regret ever starting the conversation. He wanted to just throw his instant yakisoba container away, take a bath and go to sleep.  _ This is pointless. I’m just being stupid.  _ Sui continued, however.

**Sui:** If you are so worried, you might as well confess.

_ Confess? _

**Rudo:** What do you mean ‘confess’?

**Sui:** Er…

**Sui:** ^^;

**Sui:** Sorry, let me explain.

**Sui:** When Rako joined Student Council, you were upset. You stayed back despite not having any clubs. You were upset to learn that he’s vice president and that he can’t go home early anymore. And now you are worried about him getting together with Maka-sama.

**Sui:** …

**Sui:** Just between us, do you like Rako?

Rudo stared at the question, dumbfounded. He felt heat rising in his body, and his mind dizzy with questions. He looked around, eyes darting left and right, as if looking for some answer around his room when there was obviously none.  _ Do I like Rako?  _ The question repeated in his head over and over again. 

**Rudo:** I was just being a good friend and being worried for him.

**Sui:** …

**Sui:** If I were to say that Rako’s not going for Maka-sama, would you feel better?

Rudo stopped. For a short moment, the dizziness faded, and in place, he felt relief.  _ Fuck _ . He never knew relief could feel bad.  _ Do I like Rako?  _ The question continued to echo in his mind. 

**Sui:** I think you are a bit  _ too  _ ‘worried’ for him. 

**Sui:** Er...like, the same way I am ‘worried’ for Karu. 

**Sui:** I don’t think people are normally that ‘worried’ for others.

**Rudo:** …

**Rudo:** I’m going to clean up my dinner.

**Rudo:** I’ll think about it.

**Sui:** Good luck! I’m here if you need me ^^/

With that he closed the chat and he slumped onto his chair, folding his arms, trying to organize his thoughts and emotions.  _ Breathe. _ He told himself. He closed his eyes, an image of Rako appearing before him. He punched the wall again.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of weeks flew by without any major event. Rudo had been seeing Rako less and less, and every time they happen to meet, there seemed to be little to say to each other, aside from the mundane ‘how’s work’, in which Rako would answer with Student Council stuff that he didn’t quite understand. Rudo still waited, while doing his homework, to meet up with Sui, and an occasional Karu. To his surprise, it didn’t felt as awkward going him with Sui anymore, let alone talk to him.  _ In the end, he’s just a really nice kid.  _ He thought.  _ Fucking sharp though.  _

Rudo looked at his phone. It’s almost time. The gang decided quite randomly, thanks to Karu, to meet up to eat the new takoyaki store nearby. “It reminds me of home so let’s eat together!” was the reason Karu gave. 

He made his way to the Student Council. How many times had he walked down this hallway? Rudo couldn’t remember. Somehow it had become routine. Karu stood by the doorway to the clubroom, waving silently at Rudo. “Anikiii…!” He whispered the loudest whisper that echoed down the hallway. Rudo simply waved back as he approached. 

“How’s club?” Rudo wasn’t one for small talk, but since they’re close friends, he didn’t find any trouble initiating conversation. 

“They imposed a rule to lock up the gym after school hours,” Karu pouted, obviously disappointed. “Otherwise I would’ve have stayed till dark.” Karu glanced at the Student Council door. He deflated, sliding down back against the wall into a squatting position. “They are laaaate~!” He said, raising his voice a little, as if he’s trying to let the whole world know.

_ What happened to trying to be quiet with the whispering just now.  _ Rudo thought, but he didn’t put too much thought into it; it’s just Karu being him. He wondered how Sui got together with him, and how they are maintaining their relationship. He wondering who initiated, and how it was initiated. He wondered if he should just ask Karu. 

_ Why not.  _ He thought.  _ There’s some time to kill.  _

“So,” the words felt heavy and dense, but Rudo forced them out. “...How did...you guys...you know…” He tried to find the right words. “...Con...fess...?” He frowned at them. 

Karu tilted his head upwards, a confused look on his face. “Confess?” he asked.

_ Tch.  _ Rudo scratched the back of his head unwittingly, looking away from Karu. “...hook...up? Like...who confessed and...how…” He gritted his teeth. “I’m just asking!”

“Ohh!” Karu immediately stood up, which caught Rudo by surprise. Cheekily, he leaned uncomfortably close to Rudo, a mischievous grin on his face. “Who is it! Is she from your class? Are you planning to write a love letter? You don’t have to tell me if you are embarrassed! Just give me a rough idea! Is she tall? Long or short hair? Are her boobs big-”

“Fuck no!” Rudo cursed. “Nevermind! I shouldn’t have asked! Pretend I didn’t ask!” 

“Ahaha! Your reaction indeed hilarious!” Karu laughed out loud, then switched to a pretentious shy look, covering his cheeks as if he’s an embarrassed lovestruck princess. “But how could you ask me such a sensitive question~! It’s too embarrassing to recall~!” 

“Fuck, if you don’t want to tell me just say so!” Rudo yelled but ended up chopping Karu’s head lightly.

“Ahaha, I’m sorry.” Karu apologized, a smile still on his face. Rudo continued to chop onto his head while wondering if he ever saw Karu truly upset. “I’m sorry I’m sorry, ahaha! But Aniki, you should just do the way that feels most natural to you. I’m sure it will work!”

“Most...natural?” Rudo mattered. 

Karu gasped. “You  _ are  _ going to confess!”

“Fuck you!” Rudo chopped Karu’s head harder, causing him to plead for mercy, which Rudo ignored. “I don’t like anyone! I’m just asking you on your side confessed because I’m just trying to start a conversation and I am just curious, okay!”

“Guys, you are making a din.” A softer voice came. 

Karu and Rudo turned to see Sui emerging out of the clubroom. “Sorry to keep you guys waiting,” he said, closing the door. He turned to look at Rudo. “Rako won’t be joining.”

_ Tch.  _ Rudo looked away from them. “Let’s go then,” he said, leading the way.  _ Fucking hell.  _ He felt so disappointed. He didn’t understand why. Rako has work to do, and he had been busy lately, so it made sense that there was a possibility of him not joining. He knew this very well, but yet he couldn’t shake the disappointment off his chest.  _ Why am I so concerned anyway? _

“Like the same way I’m ‘worried’ for Karu.” Sui’s LINE message repeated in his mind. He punched the wall.

“Don’t go damaging school property, Rudo.” Sui said from behind. 

In that moment, Rudo realized how much his fists hurt from that . “I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“Takoyaki~!” Karu cheered randomly, lifting the mood in an instant. Rudo looked at his hurt fist, clenched it and sighed. Suddenly, takoyaki sounded like a good idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Rudo bit into his takoyaki, the seemingly hard crust melted into his mouth after the first bite as a lava of takoyaki sauce invaded his, tongue. His teeth sank into the soft octopus within, its tenderness erasing away all his worries and tension.

“It’s delicious!” Karu gasped, banging the table softly in excitement. “It’s delicious, right?!” He repeated, shoving one ball after another into his mouth until it was hard to speak. For a moment, the table went silent as Karu struggles to munch with his mouth full. Sui took the chance to pour water for everyone, or maybe he was afraid that Karu might choke himself. 

Rudo just ate silently. He wanted to start a conversation but couldn’t. It felt awkward. He thought about ways to start one, but he couldn’t think of any ideas. Well, not that he thought of literally nothing, but the topics he wanted to talk about is somehow related to Rako. “How’s Rako? Is he overworked? When can he hang out again? How close is he to his sister? How are they interacting with one another?” The questions swirled in his mind endlessly until he gave up. He’s not the type to start a conversation anyway, so why bother. He chewed on his next takoyaki ball.  _ It’s delicious _ , he thought blankly, and yet somehow it felt empty. It’s not the same, not the same as before when all four of them were hanging out.

_ Fuck _ . He cursed in his mind.  _ It’s not like me to brood about the past _ . He wondered if that’s what he’s worried about, that all four of them would eventually part ways. He frowned as he munched.  _ No, that’s not it. That’s not it, what the fuck.  _ He’s completely okay with, say, Karu moving on. In fact, he would be happy for Karu. But yet, the thought of them moving on seemed to weigh heavy on his chest.  _ This is fucking weird, maybe something IS wrong with me. It doesn’t make sense. _

“10 yen for your thoughts?” Sui’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “You are making weird faces again.”

Rudo snapped back to reality. He scowled, “Nothing’s wrong.” And stuffed in another ball. “And I don’t think that expression works in Japan. Ah fuc-” Suddenly he felt something wedged into his throat. Desperately, he reached for the glass of water and downed it.  

“What the hec- oi eat slowly. Karu’s supposed to be the one choking not you,” Sui remarked, standing up just in case.

“Gah…” Rudo pant, feeling the food sliding down his throat. “I’m fine, I’m fine…” he said, waving Sui to sit back down and continued to drink the water.

“Is it Rako?”

Sui’s question came like a bullet through his mind. As if on reflex, Rudo spat out the water that was still in his mouth, as if mimicking a whale spraying water out of its blowhole. Eyes wide open, he looked at the mess he made on the table and sheepishly looked around, getting embarrassed when he saw some of the customers looking at him. He glared at Sui. “Why did you mention him?”

Sui, in the midst of apologizing to the people around, was wiping the table with the tissues provided to them. When he’s done, he turned to Rudo and shrugged. “Well, he’s the only one not here, and it’s probably the first time only 3 of us are eating, so it’s completely normal to think about the one that’s not around, don’t you think? I mean, I have Rako on my mind as well.” Sui finished with a smile. 

_ Why that little scheming… _

Rudo took a breath and calmed himself down. Sui always manages to catch him off-guard with his rare display of cunning. To be fair, he thinks that everyone would be caught off guard. No one would suspect that the ‘good boy’ Sui would be capable of such. For all Rudo knows, him being here could be the result of one of his plots. 

“I don’t care about him, he can do whatever he wants,” Rudo tried to avoid the topic. For some reason, he didn’t feel comfortable talking about it, and even less comfortable of the possibility that Sui might be instigating something. 

“He’s been really popular lately, huh?” Sui continued. “All these club members keep coming and requesting him for help. Sometimes I wonder if they just want to talk to him.”

“I mean it’s Rako, so that’s not a surprise.” Karu finally finished enough of his meal to start talking, his words between chomps. “Lots of girls were crazy over him before. Now that he’s helping out in student council, and without scary Aniki by his side, he’s even more popular for sure!” He wiggled his eyebrows at Rudo. 

“Oi,” Rudo said, annoyed. 

“Ahaha, but it’s true, right?!” Karu continued, absentmindedly still stuffing more takoyaki into his mouth. “Considering how easy it is to approach him, of all the love letter he would receive, eventually one of them will be a girl that Rako fancies. And then they would go out on dates, play UFO catcher together, kissing in public, saying disgusting things, eww!  Can you imagine Rako with a girl? Easy, right! It’s just something waiting to happen! Ahaha- eh I’m out of takoyaki…” Karu waves at the store. “One more please!” 

Rudo felt sick. He gave a look at Sui, who raised his eyebrows quizzically, his palms up, feigning ignorance.  _ Is something wrong?  _ He’s face seemed to say. 

“Where was I?” Karu showed no signs of stopping. “Yeah! Did you guys know how many girls approached me to call Rako out? Tennis club, basketball club, soccer club, baseball club,” Karu frowned, as if he lost count of all the sports club he is in. Then he waved his hands, indicating that he gave up. “But yeah, come to think of it, it’s strange that Rako joined the Student Council, eh? I mean, Student Council! Of all things! Definitely strange!”

“Maybe he thought it would be fun,” Sui suggested. 

“Or maybe there’s someone he’s interested in in there,” Karu said, looking genuinely troubled. “Do you know anything about it, Sui? Like, any girls he’s approaching...er...in excess?”

“Karu, that wording is terrible.” Sui chuckled. “He’s really only talking to Maka-sama-”

“Ohh! That must be it! He’s after Maka-neesan!” Karu declared. Then he gasped. “Or maybe it’s the other way around? Maybe Maka-neesan is after Rako?!”

“I’m leaving.” Rudo got up from his seat. “Not feeling well, I’ll pay next time.” And with that, he promptly left. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rudo mumbled and grumbled. His pace was quick and steadfast, as though he needed to get to somewhere urgently, like a man on a mission. There’s no mission, however. He wanted to go home. He’s tired. He just wants to escape. He just wanted to close his eyes and lie down, just for awhile, away from everyone.  _ Tch _ .  _ Tch tch tch.  _ He clicked his tongue as he stomped, scratching the back of his head frustrated every now and then, as if trying to shake all the nonsense swirling in his mind.

Before he knew it, he stood in front of his home door.  _ Tch _ . He fumbled to find his keys.  _ Tch.  _ He drew them out and tried to unlock his door.  _ Tch. _ The keys don’t fit. He eyed them.  _ Tch.  _ They were the wrong key.  _ Tch.  _ He searched again, feeling the back pockets.  _ Tch.  _ The thought of him dropping his keys on his way home annoyed him. Maybe he dropped it at the takoyaki place when he sat. Maybe it slid out. Maybe it’s with Sui and Karu, in that case.  _ Tch.  _ He didn’t want to see them. In fact, he didn’t want to see anyone. He just wants to lie down and sleep and-

The door opened.

_ Fuckin-  _

“Yo.” a familiar voice greeted. 

Rudo twitched at the voice. He gnashed his teeth, trying to control his temper.  _ Fucking hell.  _ Rako stood in front of his house, the usual smug look on his face. He’s still in his uniform, although it was a bit crumpled, probably from a hard day’s work. “How’s the takoyaki?” He asked.

“What are you doing here.” Rudo growled. It was a half-statement, half-question. He didn’t really want to know. He didn’t need to see this. He just wanted to go home and get some peace and quiet. 

“To see you, of course!” he replied.

“Don’t fuck with me.” Rudo retorted.

“Whoa…” Rako held his hands up defensively. “I didn’t enter your room or anything, man. Your sister invited me to discuss some problematic issues we were having at the club over tea.”

_ What… _

Rudo couldn’t understand why his sister needed to invite Rako over just to talk about work. Couldn’t they do it over at school? Do they need that much privacy? “Maybe Maka-neesan is after Rako?!” He could hear Karu’s voice from a while ago loudly and clearly.  _ Tch! _

“Anyway, I gotta head home first.” Rako said, walking past Rudo as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “I have some homework to catch up. We’ll meet up some day, ya?”

Rudo didn’t stop him, nor did he say a word. He only stared blankly and where Rako once stood. When he realized that he had been spacing out, he turned, but Rako was long gone. A tinge of disappointment hung in his chest.  _ Whatever,  _ he told himself and pushed the door that Rako left slightly ajar.

“I’m back,” Rudo announced as he entered. 

“Welcome back!” Rudo could hear his sister call back from the kitchen. It was rare for her to be home at this time, so he wasn’t exactly used to the reply, although it did bring back memories.  _ That was the past.  _ Rudo dismissed it with ease. 

“I made dinner!” Maka announced proudly.

Rudo frowned. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. It felt like ages since Maka tried to cook anything at home. “What’s the occasion?” He couldn’t help but ask.  _ The fuck am I doing, just eat and go to sleep,  _ he scolded himself. “I saw Rako walk out just now.”

“Ah yeah, he was here to discuss some stuff.” Maka said, still in the kitchen. He could hear her scooping something, mostly likely preparing a meal for him. “You should try my black mushroom risotto! Rako said it’s delicious and that you would like it.”

_ Fucker didn’t mention that. _

“He said he was here for tea,” Rudo said.  _ Did you invite him over? Why do you guys need to discuss work at our house? Why didn’t he tell me he was coming over?  _ He wanted to ask a thousand more questions but he couldn’t push them out of his throat.  

_ Do you like him? _

“He didn’t mention the risotto then,” Maka laughed, and then sighed a little. “Haa...maybe he doesn’t like it? He said it was delicious though, hmm. Little brother, would you like to try for your dearest sister?”

“I’m not hungry. Put it into the microwave.” Rudo snapped and closed his room door, shutting himself into his room.

“Rucchan?” He heard his sister call out, but he ignored her. Why did he ignore her? Why did he not say what he wanted to say? But how could he? For once, his sister is home, happy and cooking dinner for him, and for all he knows, it’s because of Rako.  _ I’m fucking stupid…I should be happy for her.  _ Rudo curled into his knees on his bed.  _ I should be happy… _

He closed his eyes.

_...then why do I feel like this…? _


	8. Chapter 8

Rudo stirred, his eyelids half open, lazy, tired. The sun had set, leaving his room dark, save for a few small lights from the gadgets in his room. He couldn’t sleep. He tried but everytime he closed his eyes, he felt worried. He still didn’t understand why. He tried to distract himself, but he felt so unmotivated, as if everything he does is meaningless. 

_ Rako _ . 

He kept thinking about Rako, about all the conversations they had, all the annoying things he did, all the antics they did together. All of that will stop when Rako gets a girlfriend. Rako won’t have time for anyone anymore then, will he? He had noticed that when Sui got together with Karu, they had been spending less time together. Is the same going to happen to Rako? 

Rudo gasped at the thought. He breathed heavily, calming himself down. Something’s terrible wrong with him, and he couldn’t find the answer why. He climbed out of bed and sat on his desk, turning on his PC, the light from the screen somehow comforting him as his thoughts and worries slowly ebbed away. 

_ I need to talk to Sui.  _ Sui seemed to understand what’s going on. He seemed like he does. He  _ always _ seemed like he does. Rudo heaved a breath. It’s frightens him a little, but he decided to talk to him and just accept whatever he has to say. He looked at the time. 12 midnight, way past his bedtime. A sense of urgency made him hastily open LINE and start a conversation with Sui, hoping that he hadn’t gone to sleep.

**Rudo:** Yo.

**Sui:** Hey.

**Sui:** That’s surprising, you are up. Something troubling you?

Rudo frowned.  _ Kid is sharp. Seriously, sometimes he creeps me out.  _ Shrugging it away, he continued.

**Rudo:** Yeah.

**Sui:** So what is it?

**Rudo:** I was thinking about what you said the other day. About being ‘too worried’ for someone.

**Sui:** You mean Rako?

Rudo paused. He fought the urge to click his tongue at the sound of the name, fought the urge to deny. There isn’t anything to deny. He  _ was _ thinking a bit  _ too much _ about Rako. It’s a fact. He typed his reply and left his right hand hovering over the ‘Enter’ key for a moment. He pushed the button

**Rudo:** Yes.

**Rudo:** ...What do you mean by that?

_ Fuck.  _ He felt stupid. He knew what Sui meant by that. He just didn’t want to admit it. He knew that. But yet he didn’t want to believe. He needed to make sure.

**Sui:** Erm.

He braced himself, hand clenched, eyes looking away from the chat slightly. He wanted to run away.  _ This is a fucking mistake.  _ He kept telling himself.  _ What am I doing?!  _ Moments passed, but they seemed like hours.  _ What the fuck is Sui taking so long to reply?  _ He thought.  _ He must think I’m fuck dumb.  _

**Sui:** It means that I think you love Rako. 

Rudo’s face went red.  _ Wait, maybe he meant brotherly love. _

**Sui:** I don’t mean brotherly love by the way. I mean like...er…

**Sui:** ‘I want to be with him forever’ kind or...er..

**Sui:** ‘He looks really cute’ kind or...er…

**Sui:** ‘I wondering what his lips taste like’ kind or…

**Rudo:** STOP STOP WAIT.

**Rudo:** So you think I love him? Why?

**Sui:** ...Erm, it is no secret that you are  _ really _ close to Rako, did you know?

**Sui:** Probably the whole school knows.

Rudo didn’t know that. Rather, he’s not interested to know what other classmates think. Either way, he wasn’t satisfied with Sui’s answer.

**Rudo:** That only means that I am close. It doesn’t mean I’m fucking in love with him. Our classmates can think whatever they want; it doesn’t prove anything.

**Sui:** You’re right.

**Sui:** Well...

**Sui:** You have been stealing glances at Rako a lot.

**Sui:** Your entire expression changes whenever you see Rako.

**Sui:** Your eyes light up whenever you heard that Rako is coming over.

**Sui:** You talk a lot when he’s around.  _ A lot.  _

**Sui:** You went the extra mile to help him, like the time he’s sick you took notes for him and brought medicine to his house.

**Sui:** And now you can’t sleep because you are worried that Rako had found something, or worse,  _ someone _ interesting and will leave you. 

**Sui:** At least, that’s my guess. That’s even Karu’s guess. 

_ Okay that’s… _

**Sui:** Well. Since we came this far, I might as well ask directly.

**Sui:** Do you love Rako?

_ No… _

**Sui:** Be honest (´・ω・｀)

**Rudo:** _ Assuming  _ I love him, what then? 

**Sui:** You should just tell him, then (^^)

**Rudo:** ...what if it doesn’t work out? 

**Sui:** ...what?

**Rudo:** What if he’s not interested? What if he’s not gay? What if it makes him chasing my sister awkward? 

**Sui:** Rudo…

**Sui:** You were the one who told me ‘Does it matter? Just say it!’ when I asked about confessing to Karu.

**Rudo:** I did? Wait, so you were the one who confessed to Karu?

**Sui:** Oh hmm, it was an indirect question I guess ^^;

**Sui:** Anyway! The point is that you are really acting out of character whenever we bring up Rako and I don’t think that’s good.

**Sui:** You should just say it and be done with it ^^b

**Sui:** You can do it!

**Rudo:** Oi, I didn’t say that I love him. I said  _ assuming _ .

**Sui:** ^^b

**Rudo:** Oi.

**Sui:** It’s getting late, we should sleep.

Sui’s avatar faded away, retreating into an offline status. Rudo wanted to bang his head against the table.  _ Me and him?!  _ He staggered to his bed, staring into the empty ceiling, into nothingness. 

_ Me and him?! _

An image of him pecking Rako on the cheek flashed in his mind. 

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckgrossfuck! _

He sandwiched his face between his pillow and his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Urg… _

Rudo took a swig from his third Coca-cola bottle of the day. He paced impatiently outside of the Student Council’s clubroom, occasionally making trips to the bathroom to relieve himself. He’s going to do it today, he decided, he’s going to ask. 

“And how the fuck does Sui know about it?” he muttered to himself when he was fiddled with his phone and scrolled past Sui’s ‘You can do it!’ message. All he did was to tell Rako that he wanted to hang out alone. He didn’t tell anyone else about it. “It must be that big mouth,” he meant Rako.  _ Shit, does that means that everyone knows too? _

He swigged on his Coca-cola, covering the burp with his hands.  _ It doesn’t matter,  _ he thought. The whole school could know for all he cares. This is between him and Rako. 

_ Me and him. _

That thought was on his mind for the past few days. At first, he thought that it would go away, after he defeatedly accepted that he does  _ like  _ Rako.  _ Only a bit,  _ he added. Instead, what followed was distraction after distraction. He found it difficult to do his homework, to concentrate in class, and even to sleep. “God I’m going to die,” he told himself one day on his way to school, when he barely slept a wink.

The door slid open. Rudo didn’t look, at least, not directly, at Rako as he bowed his way out, apologizing to whoever’s inside that he got to go early.  _ What are you apologizing for,  _ Rudo thought but decided to let such petty thoughts slide. Sui’s right. It wasn’t until Sui told him that he’s been acting strange before he realized that he had been having...uncharacteristic thoughts. 

“Yo,” Rako’s voice snapped Rudo out of his thoughts. “So what’s the occasion?”

“You always ask that,” Rudo said, irritated, as they walked towards the exit of the school.  “Can’t we just hang out? We haven’t seen each other for some time.”

“We see each other everyday at class, Rucchan.” Rako argued. He smiled. “Why? Can’t get enough of me?”

_ Fucker. _ “School is school,” Rudo tried to explain. “After school is after school. It’s different.”

“I’m not sure if I understand it,” Rako chuckled. “But if you miss me you should just say so.” He hung his arms over Rudo’s shoulders. “What? Feeling down? Lonely?”

Rudo resisted the reflex to punch him in the face. He couldn’t tell if Rako is just being annoying or is flirting with him. His heart skipped a beat and he gulped, immediately followed by a click of his tongue, as if he’s trying to hide everything. “Tch, buzz off!” He passed him the bottle of Coca-cola he’d been drinking. “Have some, must be a long day.”

“Ohh, thanks!” Rako grabbed the bottle and drank it. When he’s done, he licked his lips with deliberation and grinned. “Indirect kiss!”

“Don’t be disgusting,” Rudo snatched the bottle back.  _ What was that about?!  _ He thought as he considered the throw the remaining bottle away. Unease, was the word he would use to describe how he’s feeling. He had imagined that love would be more straightforward, as mentioned in those books that he read.  _ As a child,  _ he realized. He wasn’t much of a bookworm in general, usually preferring to do than to read. He didn’t understand (or care to) when some of the classmates whined to him how tough and complicated love is.  _ Is this it? _ He wondered.  _ It sure sucks. _

They walked out of the school and followed their usual route home. They hadn’t walked this route together for some time. Rudo liked it. It wasn’t littered with people and troublesome to move around compared to the shorter route home. Sure it was a bit of a detour, but he prefered the solace from the lack of people. 

Rako talked about all the things Maka wanted to do, how their plans were coming into fruition and how satisfying it felt to see all of it. Rudo just listened and watched quietly. He had never seen Rako this excited and happy before, not for a long time at least. He somehow seemed bigger now. More confident. More sure of himself. More _dashin- wait what the fuc-_

“Rucchan?” Rako said, waving his hands and snapping his fingers in front of Rudo’s face. “Rucchan, what’s wrong? You seem out of it lately.” 

“I’m fine,” Rudo blinked and shook his head. “Just thinking about stuff.”

“Ohh tell me!” Rako said. “Tell me all your secrets Rucchan~!”

“...”

Rudo paused. 

_ Well, since you fucking asked for it. _

His mind raced for the sentences, the phrases, the words, all of which he thought about and discarded and thought about again until this day. 

_ ‘I am gay.’ _

_ ‘Do you like my sister?’ _

_ ‘Do you like me?’ _

_ ‘I am interested in you’ _

_ ‘How about going out on a date?’ _

The words buzzed around Rudo’s head like a swarm of flies. He tried to say them, but all of them were stuck, one by one, jammed in his throat. He felt like throwing up. 

_ Fuck this shit! _

“......l-like you.”

“What?” Rako asked.

Rudo clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and braced himself. 

“I fucking like you okay?!” 

The most awkward of silence went by. Rudo glared straight up at Rako, fists still clenched. He said it. He finally said it. Why did it feel so right and so wrong. Which was it? He didn’t want to hear Rako’s reply, but he wanted it. He wanted to run, but he didn’t go through all that just to run away. He stood there, waiting.

“Is that...a confession?” Rako asked, his smile fading, looking around as if Rudo was saying that to someone else. “Are you sure you are not mistake-”

“Fuck you, I’m being serious here.” Rudo couldn’t bear his stance any longer and shifted his glance away. What if this was all a mistake?  _ No, I have to say it.  _

“I have to say it, okay? I can’t be distracted thinking about ifs and maybes all day so there, I like you!” He folded his arms. “If you don’t it’s okay. Just pretend this never happened and go back to my sis or whatever girl you were interested in.”

“Rucchan…” Rako, for once, seemed lost for words. “Erm...you know...you see...I...er…”

“Fuck it, let’s just pretend this never happened.” 

“Wait!”

Rudo turned around to go but was interrupted but Rako reaching forward and grabbing him by his wrist. The grip was tight enough to surprise Rudo into turning back. “What the f-, let go!”

“Wait,” Rako pleaded. There was not a single hint of cheekiness was written on Rako’s face. Not even a grin nor a smile. Rudo hadn’t seen that look before, not that he remembered anyway. Rako paused for a moment, and finally he looked straight at Rudo. 

“I like you too, Rucchan.”

Rudo’s ears went red. “Wait, you don’t understand. I like  _ like  _ you.”  _ Why is it so fucking hard to explain.  _ “Like  _ like _ .” He emphasized the word. “Ah fuck, forget it. This is stupid.”

“I love you too Rucchan,” Rako said. “If that’s the word you are looking for.” 

Rako’s face was beet red. In fact, both of theirs were red. Rudo didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t thought that far; the scenario he thought was improbable is now a reality. Now that Rako had reacted, what he needed to do was done. “I guess we’ll just head home now.” Rudo said.

“Wait! Could we...I don’t know, hug? Or kiss?” Rako sounded bewildered. “Like a direct kiss, not with the bottle or anything.” He looked around. “While there’s no one…”

_ Argh, troublesome.  _

Rudo leaned in and tilted his head upwards, tip-toeing so that he could reach. Their lips touched and parted, and in a blink of an eye, it was over.

“There, good enough?” Rudo said. 

Rako returned a dazed frown. “Erm…”

“Fine-”

Suddenly, Rudo threw his arms around Rako’s neck and forced his lips against his, just like what he saw on television. They were tight lipped at first, but soon their tongues met and dance. Rudo shuddered, his hair stood at the unnatural sensation, feeling goosebumps all over. He loosened his grip, brushing his hand behind the back of Rako’s hair, pushing him in. Rako responded in kind, leaning forward, placing his hands around Rudo’s waist. They kissed and kissed sloppily, as they figured their way around.

After a while, Rudo gasped and released his hold on Rako. He panted, breathing heavily. “Fuck...can’t breathe…” he muttered. It felt unexpectedly better than he imagined. He tried to move and felt a strange strain in his lower body.  _ Damn it. _ Quickly, as if by instinct, he turned and adjusted.

“Well, it’s...our first time...I guess…” Rako panted. “And why do you taste dry and like coke? Did you drink too much?”

“If you have nothing better to say after something embarrassing like that then don’t,” Rudo said, taking a swig from his coke bottle to quench his thirst.  _ Indirect kiss,  _ Rako’s words played in his mind. Annoyed with the thought, he tossed closed the bottle and tossed it to Rako, who caught it. “Drink up,” he said. 

Rako did as he was told. “Mm, tastes like you, Rucchan.” He commented and was rewarded with a kick on the shin. “Ow- that hurts,” he rubbed the bruise. “I guess this means we are ‘seeing each other’?”

“I guess.” Rudo scratched the back of his head. He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt relieved.  _ Really  _ relieved. 

“I’m wondering, though.” Rako started. “Did you think I was going out with your sis?”

“Never mind that,” Rudo waved it off. He didn't want to talk about it. It wasn’t important, not at this brand new stage of their relationship at least. Besides, it would be too troublesome and embarrassing to explain. 

“Hmm,” Rako grinned, returning to his usual self. “Was Rucchan worried?”

“I said never mind that!” Rudo snapped. “Let’s go home.”

They walked and continued, the setting sun that painted the sky orange and red dimmed as night began to fall. Rako kept talking about how they should start holding hands and going out and stuff. Rudo didn’t really care. He was half listening and agreeing. He didn’t care much about social norms, not that he had much of an idea. 

When they eventually parted ways, Rudo felt his phone vibrate to an incoming message.

Two, in fact.

**Sui:** Congratulations! Karu and I are very very happy for you! (^^)/

**Karu:** Please treat Rako well! （｀・ω・´）

_ Tch, these two idiots. I really have no privacy.  _ Rudo clicked his tongue, yet again He clicked his tongue many times recently, but this time it was different. 

This time, he couldn’t help but smile a little. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Karu, I think we shouldn’t. This is their privacy…” Sui pleaded as he followed behind. “They’ll see us.”

“Sui, this is your idea in the first place.” Karu whispered back, lead Sui with quick dashes from one hiding place to the next. Usually they were trees, sometimes it was the rubbish bins, other times it was the as low as the bench where they had to prone into the grass. “And you were so eager about it too so why not just do it?”

“But-”

“Shh!” Karu entire body lit up, as if a hungry wolf that finally found its prey. “We caught up!”

Sui squinted. At the horizon, he could see the silhouette of two walking on the path right ahead of them. It is hard to tell exactly if they were Rako and Rudo, but you could tell a bit of what they were doing, or so Sui thought. 

“Follow me!” Karu said, leading Sui to the next hiding spot, which is thankfully a tree. Sui was troubled over how he’s going to wash his shirt from the dirt. He had planned to use this shirt for the next day, but now he had to reschedule his other uniforms forward thanks to this. He wondered if he did the math of his uniform availability and laundry timing correctly as-

“They stopped!” Karu’s rapid slapping of his hand onto Sui’s arm interrupted his train of thought. “He’s really going to do it!” He took out a pair of purple and orange toy binoculars from his backpack. “Good thing I got this!”

“Where did you get that from?!” Sui asked bewildered. 

“Shh-! It’s a quiet road, they’ll hear us!” Karu said, putting on the binoculars. “Oh my god they are being awkward!”

“Lemme see!” Sui leaned over Karu’s shoulder. He could see the two figures facing each other, but nothing more. “Lemme see!” Sui repeated, leaning even more, as if being closer to the binoculars would help him see further. 

Karu almost lost his balance as he felt the entire of Sui’s front body touching his entire back. “S-sui! You are really close!” Karu whispered loudly. He recovered his footing with the help of the tree and managed to regain his composure. “H-here, you can have it.” He said, passing the binoculars to Sui, who excitedly used it immediately. 

“Ohhh-” Sui went, after trying to locate Rako and Rudo. “Ahh- Ohh-!”

“What’s happening! What’s happening!” Karu asked. 

“Ohh- They- Ohh!”

Karu frowned at how non-descriptive Sui was being. He didn’t give up his binoculars for this.  _ I know where your weak spot is,  _ Karu grinned. "Suuuui, tell me what they are doing!" He gave him one more chance, hovering his hands over Sui’s hips

Aside from vague replies constantly interrupted by ‘ohhs’ and ‘ahhs’, Karu didn’t receive anything. Karu, annoyed and out of patience, circles his palms around Sui’s hips. “Ohh- _ hyann-mmgh!? _ ” Sui tried to gasp but in a flash his mouth was covered by one of Karu’s hands and the binoculars snatched away by another.

“Yay! I got it back!” Karu cheered victoriously as Sui choked over the shock. 

“That’s -  _ wheeze -  _ not fair…” Sui complained, face already red. “How could you do something so embarrassing in public…”

“Hey I’m not the one who pressed his body onto my back!” Karu said.

“I wha- oh no I’m sorry!” Sui’s face went even redder. 

“Also, you aren’t wearing boxers are yo-”

“Karu!? That’s private!”

Karu smiled at his tease attempts.  _ How cute _ , he thought, seeing the normally stoic Sui panic and going all red. He wanted to tease some more, but Sui interrupted him.

“So what are they doing now?” Sui asked, much to Karu’s disappointment. He wanted to fool around a little more but Sui seemed more interested in Rako and Rudo at the moment. He puts on the binoculars and returned to the scene.

“Ohh, they are...ahhh” Karu went. 

Sui pouted. “I’m sorry, okay! Tell me what they are doing!”

Karu grinned.  _ Man he’s so fun to make fun of.  _ “Wait. I think Aniki said ‘I love you’ or something.”

“Or something?! Wait what do you mean? You can hear? You can read lips?” Sui asked. 

“Well, un, yeah, just look at the lips and expression and stuff I guess,” Karu tried to explain. “I think he said it.”

“He did it!”

“He’s saying it again. Oh no it’s so awkward now ahaha!”

“Oh no. Karu, what if Rako rejects?”

“Naah, Rako’s into Aniki, I’m a hundred thousand percent sure!” Karu said. “He’s just not as confident as you think he is.”

Up till now, Sui found that incredibly hard to believe, even though he felt that he understood a little about it. It’s just really hard to imagine someone as smooth and as ‘cocky’ as Rako to not be confident. “Just because we hang and get along with many people doesn’t mean we are confident, Sui.” Karu once told him. 

“Uwa!” Karu passed Sui the binoculars. “You should see this.”

Sui looked into them. He gasped loudly but thankfully Karu was there to cover his mouth. “Rako grabbed him! What’s happening! Is it happening? It’s like those cheesy romance drama!” His words are muffled behind Karu’s hands. Karu wanted to laugh. He had never seen Sui this excited over something before. “He, wait what? He! He kissed Rako!”

“Lemme see!” Karu grabbed the binoculars from Sui. “Oh my god they are deep kissing!” 

“Wait! Wait! I wanna see!” Sui grabbed the binoculars back. “OH MY G- _ mmmgh! _ ” Karu covered Sui’s mouth so hard that he almost fell (since Karu is shorter than him, he was pulling him downwards). “ _ Mmgh!! Deep kisshing!!” _

Sui managed to calm down moments later. Rako and Rudo were still kissing, as they take turns to view. “W-we should take a p-picture!” Sui suggested. “To commemorate…”

“That’s super stalkerish!” Karu slapped Sui’s hands in disagreement before he could reach for his phone. “Don’t do it!” 

So they watched as silently as they could, mostly squeezing each other in excitement while taking turns with the binoculars. Eventually, Rako and Rudo left, and it was quiet again.

“Alright!” Karu stretched, relieved that he could finally use his voice normally again. “So what now? Dinner?”

Sui looked at his watch. It was already rather late, too late to start cooking, he thought. He was so distracted by this whole thing that he had forgotten his responsibilities as an older brother to his two younger siblings back home. “I guess I’ll buy some food from the convenience store.”

“Let me join you!” Karu exclaimed.

Sui smiled. “I already assumed that you would.”


End file.
